Drakes Sick Love Story
by Iamsosherlocked
Summary: Lily is new to Coats and bumps into Drake , but there is something about Lily that makes something tick inside Drakes twisted mind. What will happen between these characters. Will blood spill or will love prevail?
1. Where it all stars

This is my first ever story ! SO please be nice to me ! But tell me anything that could make the story better !

Finally after the long night Drake Merwin finally rose from his bed , we gumbled and walked over to the mirror stomping loud enough to wake up Caine , Drake looked over and saw that he woke up Caine and walked over to the mirror looking at himself with dirty blonde hair and eyes the colour as a very delicate grey , he scruffed his hair and walked over to his bed, ahhh Caine moned finally getting up .'Have you seen the new girl Lily yet ? '' Caine said in very tired deep voice "no" drake said ''well shes pretty hot'' ''do you think i care Caine and dont you have a girlfriend '' drake said couriously ''yes i do drake '' just checking '' he replyed . They put on there Coates uniform a navy blue formal jacket with the Coates Logo on it with a white formal shirt ,a gold and red tie and Navy blue trousers, ''im going to the cafe''' drake said '' hold up ll come with you'' '' hurry up then i dont wanna wait all day , the stupid kids at this school are going to eat all my food '' '' okay lets go then'' Caine replied.

Caine and Drake went downstairs and down the corridoors and entered the caffiteria there was Diana waiting for them , ''Hurry up'' Diana yelled over , Everyone in the caffitria quietend down, Caine and Drake walked over To Diana ''Finally'' ''Oh shut up Diana and quit your complaining'' Drake said with a smurk. '' Im getting food'' ''wait for me babe'' ''Babe'' mimiced Drake . Diana slaped him on the head and walked off following Caine ''bitch'' he mumbled Diana look at him with deadly glear .

Here you go Lily this is your timetable and this is your dorm key i will help you find your dorm and we shall get you setteld in the office lady said , She was quite young she looked like she was a business woman whos ment to be off designing somthing complicated, Lily picked up all of the notices that she got given ontop of her folders books , Lily tryed to grab as much as she could but droped it all as soon as she picked it up , 'Craap ! ' uhh Lily do you want a hand with that ? uhh.. Yes please the office lady took some off Lily things and began to walk towards the caffiteria , I Think i can carry the stuff now i just didnt have a hold of it properly Lily said , Okay here are your things. Thanks Miss ' anytime honey ' , Lily could see the cafe from where they were now she was very nervous to walk though the cafe for the second time since the Coats opening day .

Drake was making his way back with his tray filled of Bacon , Eggs and butterd toast it smellt so good. ;' yum i cant wait to eat it , Wow drake you seem to look forward to eating this discusting food Caine laughed, to Diana this look horried somthing a hobo would eat , anything thing food wise looks good to drake cos hes being eating this crap since he could walk diana smurked , Caine Laughed and continued back to the table .

Lily walked in to the cafferteria she ran a bit to try to catch up with the office lady she thought her name was Miss Mitchell but she could be wrong ,

''SMAACCKK'' Lily blindedly ran into Drake getting both of them covered on gross discusting food, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ! Drake yelled accross the cafe , Imm imm Sooo so-soo-sorr... SHUT UP BEFORE I HIT YOU INTO A COMA ! Lily began to collect tears in her eyes, Was this the whore you were talking about befor Caine, Pathetic. Disgusting. Your going to pay for ruining my breakfast yoou... Oi ! Drake Shut up and leave her alone shes new here Miss Mitchell said, Oh shut up you 25 year-old-woman who has no husband no friends and has a cat that she calls because she is lonley and has nothing to do apart from teaching at a freaking trouble school who has troubled children. Miss Mitchell Began to get tears in her eyes, Oh get over your self Drake , C'mon Lily ill take you to yor dorm and get your showerd and dressed. Umm... Okay .. Lily said confused , Drake im sorry for running into you , DONT do that ever again or i will cut you and laugh while you cry and then sell your organs for money for a better knife , Lily petrified she began to back up , I Mean dont get me wrong you would look hot for a skin coat .. but still it might be handy to get a little something befor i skin you , Hmm .. Good Idea Drake said to himself. . Come here Drake said to Lily, She crept closer about 2 ft. No i said come here i want to tell you somthing , Lily walked over to him , I Want to whisper somthing to you . Drake grabed her head and said , If you embaress me like that again i will hurt you . I Will give you about 2 seconds till i punch your face in , Oh and you are pretty hot Caine was right i wouldnt mind getting a bit of somthing somthing outta you aye , Wouldnt that be nice huh ? Hahaha Ill get you when i want you . Now Your 2 seconds are starting now.

Lily Ran , But Drake grabbed her hair and SMAACCK . Across the face Lily fell to the ground , Diana stood up walked over to Drake and smacked Drake across the back of the the Fuck ? Drake yelled acros the cafe, Shut up you Dick . Stop showing off you psychopath and get over your self... Honestly. Faaaaaark.

I Hope you like the story ! PLEASE Review i would love to know what you think i will try to do a paragraph atleast 4 times a week maybe !

Rate and review ! (:


	2. Can we just have a new biginning?

Chapter 2.

Lily ran , she ran anywhere away from that creep , shes scared, She just wants to go home, but she has no home , just an abusive father , that drinks way too much for Lily's liking . Her brother and sister are like her dad its happend ever since her mom sadly passed away , Shes been pushed over the edge too many times and she doesn't want Coats Acadermy to be one of the many time , She could nearly call this home if it was going to carry on like this . Lily was still running her blood nose kept dripping red-blood reminders of home , she finally found a bathroom.

She ran in one of the cubacles and cryed , cyred, and cryed. After what seemed like a very long time she got up of the ground wiped her blood-stained skin of what was still moist blood, opened the cubabcle there was a few girls there that look shocked but soon got used to the idea that she looked like that , ' did Drake Merwin do that to you' i think thats his name yes he did . 'Ohh.. dont get on his bad side or you will end up worse he is the schools psychopath , so yeaah.. do you want help i can take you to the nurse , and oh by the way Im Brianna'. Oh hi Brianna and im okay, ill just get the blood off and i should be fine. Okay she replied and Brianna and the rest of her group walked off , Brianna came back into the graphited toliets and said , if you ever need anything im right here. Im not going any where,And oh if you want to go to the nurse shes up this hall and to the left on the second door to the right, Haha Thanks Brianna , Lily tryed to smile but it just hurt her face even more.

Lily looked up to the mirror and with shock her whole face was already starting to bruise, Black and blue her whole right side of her cheeck bone was swollen it was like a size of a tennis ball it was massive, She cleaned up her face with water and toliet paper , Lily was rather beautiful apart fom the fact she had a tennis ball size welt on her face and her skin was stained blood. She had amazing green/brown eyes they were mostly green with a touch of brown . They were amazing . She had long lightish darkish hair that went to just below the middle of her back, She was stunning, the only make-up she wore was mascara even then it seemed to much for a person like her to wear . She tryed to cover up her welt on her face with her hair, but it didnt help at all , She walked out of the bathroom and rushed pasted everyone, trying and searching for the way to her dorm confused and sad she finally found her way to the office to ask the kind office lady to try to help her way to her dorm , so the set off once again back though the caferteria where it had all happend , it was all so vived even though it was only half an hour after the the Drake thing. Miss Mitchell finally got Lily to her dorm , Where Brianna was Lying on her bed she was very pretty as kinda small/petite with medium-length brown hair, Caucasian with a bit of a tan but very pretty .

Brianna Miss Mitchell spoke up , She couldn't hear the office lady , Miss Mitchell knocked on the door hard , Brianna looked up and waved took out her headphones , Oh hey she spoke up , Lily is going to be your roomate ill leave you to settle in , Miss Mitchell left very fast almost ran out of the room.

Well your bed is over there, is that alright .. well it has to be its the only spare bed in here. haha . bathroom is though that door over there . Uhmm okay Lily replied.


	3. Is this a good thing?

**Chapter 4 **

**Thank you so much for the reviews ! Im using a programme that doesn't have spell check D:**

**I need to get Microsoft Word or somthing. Haha i hope you are liking what iv done so far. It's a slow build up xD**

**But please keep on reviewing your reviews makes me want to write more! Haha :)**

After Lily got settled in she decided to go for a wonder around Coats to help her find her way around the school , She had a shower and got dressed onto her uniform she looked quite damaged after the whelt Drake left on her face .

Brianna im going for a walk too have a look around the school , Lily didn't wait for a reply opened the door and walked our closing it behind her. Lily started to walk down the corridoor making her way to the cafe , it still gives her disturbing images in her head vivid as amything . Who knew there are these sorts of people in the world, go around hurting people and not giving a toss treating them like crap . Poor innocent people some just don't desurve it at all. Lily pulled out her phone , no texts that's usual .

Lily didn't have many friends .. Well pretty much none her whole life shes been one of those silent people who manage to still fail doesn't matter how hard she tries with her work she still has very poor grades.

Lily was going though her phone there wasn't much on it just 3 texts from her dad, abusive ones Lily's too hurt to read them again it makes her sad to see her dad like this , owell.

Lily turned a few corners still stearing at her phone she she hits somthing soild almost knocking her over , for a spilt second she thought she walked into a wall but she was wrong, Oh so very wrong.

She looked up and was nearly died because it was true. Drake , Oh uhmm.. Im soo-r.. ; Are you serious all you do is knock into peole isnt it ? Man watch where you are going stearing down at her with a deathly look on his face.

Drake smirks 'well .. since were both here you might as well come with me' . Lily didn't know why she didn't say no or try to resist there was somthing about him that made her want to go with him ... She was scared, she had second thoughts about going but it was too late by the time he grabbed her wrist and tagged her along like a dog she had no idea where she was or how to get away.

Drake swung his arm which was holding Lily's hand , her back hit against the wall, Drake and Lily heard her back crack . 'Exactly what i like to hear, Haha' What do you want Drake? trying so despritly to act brave. Well Lily you see you have pissed the wrong person off , i always get what i want weither they give it too me or i get it myself , and guess what that moto i have .. It never fails . Okay . Get it now ?

Umm okay, there was something almost perfect about his eyes, Lily couldn't quite make it out in her head. It was oh so simple , The Ash Hair and the eyes and well what it looked like an amazing body , Housten i think Lily might has a we crush , Drake reminded Lily of an old boyfriend the bad boy type he hit her a few times , thats why Lily brushed it off so easly. Even though the images in her mind can never be erased.

Lily ! Drake hit Lily on the head, Wtf? are you zoning out ? 'Uhh what?' Lily said quickly snapping out of her day dream, Man you screwed in the head, almost worse then me, Come here aye Drake smirked Lily didn't move.

Fine, Drake moved closer putting his hands on either side of her head boxing Lily in . 'What are you doing ?' Lily said confused.

Oh don't pretent like you dont like me , Lily looked at the floor . ' You're pathetic Drake' What did you just say Drake grabbed a bunch of her hair tugging it as hard as he could tugg, Lily screamed ' Keep on screaming it makes you weak feeling pain makes you weak, Lily kicked him in the leg Bitch ! Drake grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall. ' Don't EVER DO THAT AGAIN' Or I Will do things i will not regret not one bit.

"Sorry.." STOP saying that pathetic little , Well i can't call you ugly cos that would be lying. Drake and Lily made eye contact only for a few seconds. Drake punched Lily in the stomach then...It happend, who knew the schools Phycopath and the new girl , This was a first even for Drake.


	4. Bitch Gonna die

Thanks you so much for the feedback it really helps , Please tell me if there is anything you would like to see in the story im trying to spread out the connection between Lily and Drake . Please dont be afraid to critisize ! I Need it . Also sorry for having any spelling mistake iv proof read it but there might be a few in there :)

Hope you like it so far !

Ash :)

Drake grabbed Lilys hair again and tugged it ripping some out , Turned around and walked off. Lily standing there confused and hurt her hair partly bleeding from the damage Drake caused, She tidied her self up and hobbeled back to find her room , it took Lily half an hour to try to get back to her dorm .

Everytime people walked past she was simply turn to the wall pretending too look at her phone . She didn't want anyone to know about what just happend with Drake. Was it a bad thing this was happening? Or could she be getting herself into another abusive relationship ? Could it even be called flirting? Lily didn't know , anyway she wasn't here at Coats for a new boyfriend she was here because no one cared about her.

4 Weeks went passed all of Lily's cuts bruises were hardly visable , she still had the thought about Drake occasionally but the thought was dragging out over time , she thought less about it everyday . Lily saw Drake around they exchanged looks about once a day maybe not even that .

They havn't said a word to each other since that day at the corridoor where Drake dragged her off , He took her to the corridoor left to the Library she knew that now .

Lily is pretty confident about getting her way around Coats now she gets confused somthing but not as often as before. Lily was studying in her dorm with Brianna she seemed to be the only one Lily hung out with , otherwise she was by herself or tagging along not really speeking to anyone, 'Brianna im going for breakfast you coming?' Ill meet you down there kaay ! Im putting my face on.

Okay what ever ill save you a seat (not like anyone would sit next to her anyway). Lily makes her way down to the Cafe , its packed but not normally this many people down here at this time its rather early Lily looked at her phone 7:00am breakfast started at 6:45am because of the sports teams finish at 6:40 so the teams can get preped for class , Lily takes a tray and walks over to tell the cafe lady what she wants , but in reality almost every morning she just gets slop , sometimes when Lily get the pretty blonde lady she gets bacon and eggs and more yummy stuff.

Lily makes her way to her normal table her and Brianna sit at but someone seems to be sitting there so Lily decides to go to sit at the table next to it , She was intreeged to find out whom was sitting at there normal table, Lily couldn't really make out who was sitting there. She had to pass the table anyway to get to the table where she was going to sit anyway, She slowly walked past and got a good look at the person sitting there .

What did he want Lily thought , She walked past 'Hey why dont you come sit with me ? You always sit next to that stupid bitch anyway ..Whats her name.. Brittney ? ' Its Brianna . And No , im fine with sitting were i choose thanks' Wow your've gained an attatitude since we last chatted aye? 'Drake Sneered. No i haven't iv remained myself , just a little more comfertable saying things , that's all . Oh what ever , your pathetic anyway , nothing great to look at anyway , waste of space . Oh a word of advice if you want people to call you a slut or like id call you a hooker i would suggest you get a longer skirt im not complaining but its really short. Lily gave Drake a deathly look and walked past and sat at the table she was making her way to . Brianna walked into the cafe grabbed the slop of food she make a disgusted face at poking her tounge out and sqincing her eyes , Drake looked over to see she was going to join Lily so at the perfect moment he put his foot out and ...

ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH .SMACK on the ground hot food all over Brianna screaming because she was getting burned all over her face arms and chest , WHAT THE HELL MERWIN Lily Screamed at Drake , ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY . Lily ran over too see if Brianna was alright, ' Get me out of here now ! Brianna cryed and screamed ' Okay Okay Lily quickly ran over and grabbed her bowl of slop which was still really hot walked over camly to Drake.

' You can be same ,same as Brianna now ! Yaay Twins. Don't You FUCK-N.. ' Lily tipped the bowl of slop all over Drake and Scooped off some off the ground and sloped it on Drakes mouth. " Yummy isnt it ? Drake Lily Laughed. Then quickly helped Brianna up and started fast-walking back to there dorm .

Diana and Caine standing there petrafied of seeing what Drake would do to Lily because of what she did. ' Wooow, She has balls to do that ' Diana laughed 'You bet ,reckon he will go after her, she'll come out 10 times worse then Brianna did' Diana laughed and walked over to a less messy table .

Drake got up fuming and screaming GET THE FUCK BACK HERE NOW , BITCH GONNA DIE...


	5. Black out

Chapter 5.

Thanks for the feedback im slowly adjusting myself to your feed back , ill add things in later on . But please keep on reviewing . It does really help !

Drake screaming at the top of his lungs came racing down the corridoor, I Knew this woud happen Lily thought to herself ,Crap why today did she decide to be all high and mighty against Drake, Crap she said out loud. hobbling Brianna to the nurses office she knew where it was because of her countless injuries from Drake. Are you okay ? Brianna coughed a little " ill be fine i just need to get to the nurses office" OI HOE Drake said Angrly screaming and running down the corridoor. "Hurry up Bri hes on our tail we just need to take a few more turns and then were there okay, Huuurry ! " What the fuck were you thinking pouring that crap all over me Drake said in a you're-so-dead tone. " Shut-Up Merwin your not important right now making her way around the corner , Lily was thinking of any shortcuts to the nurses but there wasn't , Crap im so dead she thought again maybe she could let Brianna hobble along as much as she could , let Drake finish her then maybe hobble find Brianna then both of them can go to the IC Unit.

The Plan sounds like it would fail , but you have to give everything and anything a go right?

Hey Brianna try to hobble to the nurses ill handle Drake okay? " Are you sure? " Yes im sure, Lily said that lifted Brianna's arm from her shoulder.

Brianna started to hobble off very slowly but sped up a tad when he could hear Drake's screaming get louder. Lily's confidence has gone up dramitcally since she became confertable at Coats giving her a boost and made her realise you have to feel like crap 24/7.

Lily turned to see where Drake was, She she turned her face brushed on his chest and her face got covered in slop .

Drake grabbed Lily blouse collor and picked her up off the ground , Lily feet wern't touching the ground. She was scared . She would simply like to die instead of been put though the pain and been beating over and over again she flinched at the thought of ended up beating to shreads. Drake threw Lily across the corridoor slamming her back against the wall Crracck .

You could of heard her back snap in to . Lucky Lily didn't know how but she didn't feel broken a sudden rush of adrinilan pumped though her body , Lily stood up feeling a slight bit of pain tumbled over to Drake and simply punched him in the face also kicking him where it hurts, Drake fell the the floor tears in his eyes.

You bitch .. How could you do that trying to recover himself without Lily Noticing him. You hurt so many people yet they do nothing about it and you don't care , How can you live life Drake having the thought you might have ended one ? Lily yelled at him in a serious voice.

Drake recoverd from the pain and stood up , Lily gasped drake grabbed Lily and shoved her against the corridoor , Is this going to be like the last time Drake stearing into his eyes , Drake felt intimidated by this it felt like she was stearing right into his soul , a soul that cannot be touched by any creation . But some stupid excuse for a human or a hot girl can .

Drake pulled his fist high in the air and simply punched Lily not hard as he would to anyone else, a simply light punch in the stomach , enough to wind a person but for Drake it was pathetic . What made him not punch the day lights out of Lily. She shoved her to the ground ' Im not done. Ill be back to make you cry and laugh , maybe ill throw acid in your eyes or somthing , im not sure yet but ill be back" Lily lyed there helpless on the floor she closed her eyes for what felt like a moment and woke to half a dozien students surrounding her all shouting and yelling out the same thing that she couldn't make out at the moment.

Slowly her vision came clear and her hearing was as fuzzy she could make out what they were saying , having no clue what happend or why she fainted .

Her memory was still a bit fuzzy but she had one thing , I Bloody migrain . She tryed getting up but her body wasn't strong enough . Lily closed her eyes once more and blacked out again.


	6. Unconsious

Chapter 6.

**Iv been doing a chapter a day , but i might make it once every two days so i can write more instead of rushing it ! Sorry about that plus i have essays for english to write ;D .**

**But for anyone who wants to know this is befor the FAYZ im not sure wiether i should make the FAYZ apart of this story . I Have interesting parts that i want to add to the story but that will take some time to write :) somedays i might put up maybe 1-2-3 chapters just depends what im up too anyway ill quit blabbering ! and start writing . Please Rate and Review ! If you like it subcribe ! **

2 Days Later...

Lily Groned and moved from side to side , she tryed to open up her eyes but it was too soon after waking up from a concusion. Brianna raced over limping wildly from her bed and fell down next to Lily's bed. Brianna and Lily were bed bound because of there injuries , Brianna broken her foot because of Drakes foot that she tripped on and landed on it funny. " Lily ! Lily ! Are you awake , do you need anything i can try to get you anything ! " Brianna practicly shouting at Lily. Brianna grabbed Lily's hand sqweezing it hoping she would finally wake up . Lily started to open up her eyes for the first time in 2 days , all of Lily's injuries that Drake caused finally caught up with Lily finally making her suffer this bad , She had never been in this much pain before suprisingly. The Light pierced Lily's eyes , She started mumbling randoms words. Diid.. Hit.. Drake.. Help.. And Fell right back in to her coma. Her brain was a bit swollen but she would be fine if she took it easy for a while .

5 Hours past ...

7 Hours past..

Brianna was wobbling her way down to the Cafe to get dinner she has been sitting by herself latley no one wants to assosiate with the Phycopaths victim who would be dumb enough to do that? She had her tray trying to hold it and hobble at the same time, It didn't work. Some person came and helped Brianna out. She looked up and Drake was standing there holding her tray. What do you want Brianna looked down so he couldn't see his art work that he created all over Brianna face . The burns were still there but fading .. They still hurt but she didn't let it show on her face. " Oh now Brittney" "My name is Brianna but anyway , What do you want , Do you want to give me another few scars . Go on do it, Hurt me while im already sown and crippled" " Can't a guy helped Drake " said innocently. "Well i guy could but your no human Drake, You're a monster a self centered , Selfless , No Emotion , No Empathy or Sympathy for anyone Monster " Brianna said with tears filling her eyes. " Oh now now no need to be that harsh, I Just wanna talk to you . Can't a guy talk to a girl anymore? " "Like i said your not a guy , Listen " Brianna said gritting her teeth.

"Oh shut up and listen, Stupid girl Honesly, who would take interest in a girl like you anyway, I just wanted to know .. Did i put Lily in a coma or something? " Drake said seriously but also had humor in his voice.

"If you must know , Well im not actually going to tell you . You don't desurve to know anything about Lily's condition. " Fine , Ill find out for my self". Drake laughed and walked off putting Brianna's tray on a empty table he make his way to the way Lily's and Brianna's dorm was. Drake Ran up the stairs and ran around a few corridoors and finally arrived at Lily's and Brianna's Dorm door. *Knock Knock* No answer..

Drake opened the door and went in locking the door behind him..

She looks beautiful for having her face bashed and bruised Drake walked over to and sat down next to Lily. Breathing heaverly and her head started moving from side to side, like Lily was having a bad nightmare.

Drake flinched and quickly moved to a few meters away from the bed. Lily calmed down and settled back to lying on her back peacfully. Drake walked back over and sat next to her , Lily didn't move she simply floped over and put her head on Drakes lap .. he didn't hit her or do anything nasty or cruel or horrible. He simply enjoyed the fact even though Lily was un-consious she trusted him enough to want to be close to him. He lent down then realised what he was doing and it sort of fightened him . He sat back up and moved. a bit , Lily pushed herself onto Drake more this time so half of her body was completely on him , He kept on thinking about her since he did this to her, He didn't enjoy doing it . He realised straight after what he'd done was to the wrong person , Lily didn't desurve it at all.

Brianna finally got herself back up to the dorm door trying to open it desturbing the peace Drake and Lily had , Even tho Lily was in a Comaish state. Brianna stopped Knocking and gave in . I mean she knew what was happening between them. He was becoming nicer. She could tell because otherwise Lily would be dead..

Drake Steared at Lily lent down and kissed her lightly on her forehead and sat there for a while thinking. Finally he snapped out of the mushie state he was in , Shoved Lily off him like he didn't care. It woke Lily but Drake didn't realise , Lily tryed to open her eyes but it was a blur , she could see a person but she couldn't make it out who it was tall blonde, it could of been the guy nurse who comes and checks on her from time to time she only knew that from the one time she woke up for about 5 minutes and then fell asleep again . Lily heard the door open and close again with Brianna rushing to Lily's side seeing of everything was okay.


	7. Is this really happening !

Chpt 7 !

Wooh one chapter a day i can't belive you guys want me to keep writing this is the first ever proper story i have done , thank you for all the feed back espically Bookworm :) great help ! Thank guys so much please keep on reviewing ! :D

Everything was fine with Lily ,Brianna was speaking about Drake being in here. It must of been here what is with this i like you then i dont busniess? So confused ! Lily sat up and rubbed her head it was still painfull but not as painfull as when Drake delt to it . Brianna finally camled down and relaxed "do you remember anything , did he say anything to you ? " Nope , Well nothing that i heard or remembered" Brianna looked down sorta dissapointed.. "What's wrong? Brianna? " Oh Nothing, Its just you have been here for such a shorts while and you get Drake ! I Iv only had 1 boyfriend but that went south . Lily crawed to Brianna to try to comfert her but she was in too much pain to crawl properly . "Oh don't try to move its okay , Im fine Brianna put on a fake smile. "Okay Lily said cheererly , whats the time ? " its 6:30 we should get some dinner ? "Yeeah ! Im starving i havn't eaten anything for a while , Lily scratched her head and laughed awkwardly. "Do you want me to get us some or do want to go down to the Cafe and have it? " Caaaffe Please , if i stay here anymore ill fall back asleep because ill be so bored! Lily laughed Brianna smiled okay . You wanna wheelchair?Brianna asked awkwardly .. Uhh no im not that crippeld ,Okay , Lets go then shall we? .

Lily got up very slowly and almost fell several time , she hasn't been walking for a while so she was weak at it .Lily got out of bed got dressed like a snail very slowly and started to make her way to the door and nearly colapsed Brianna tryed to help but with her but it was hard in a space boot on her broken foot and one crotch , sometimes she needed two but she didn't care about the pain anymore , The both wobbled , hobbled and nearly fell at every turn all the way down to the cafe . They tieded them selfs up before the entred the cafe , "Lets do this Lily said in a determaind voice ,"Okay Brianna said with a troubled voice. They took it very slown walking into the Cafe , everyone knew what Drake had done what he did to Brianna and Lily. Drake, Caine and also Diana where there having dinner. Ahahaha Diana started laughing but tryed to hide it when she saw Lily and Brianna. You serious Drake Her? Really ? The new girl i would never thought she would be your type , i knew you would never go for Brianna she would of just got in the way or pissed you off. But wow good luck on trying to fix what you did to her maate. Drake.. Caine started to talk Oh shut up you two Drake steares at the ground when Brianna and Lily walked behind them . Drake felt bad for he did to Lily , Drake didn't care about Brianna she just got in his way. Drake needs to try to fix what happend between them , "There is somthing about that Lily chick isn't there Drake? " Caine started to say...

"Shut the fuck up Soren before i rip you apart " "OhhhOhhhOhhh Drakey i thought we had something" Diana teased Caine gave a serious look to Diana , In the past Drake and Diana had a thing not anymore . Caine changed that . Drake didn't care hes nearly kissed every girl thats good looking at Coats. Drake had a reputation for that , Well every girl Drake classed as "hot".

"Drake if you want to go out with... " Im serious Soren i will tear you to shreads.." " Oh come on Drake ! Dian started to shout . " JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY" The whole cafe went silent... Whispers started to imerge.. Lily heard what Diana said . "I Wonder who Drake likes aye , Ahaha owell sucks to be her" "hmm yeah..." Brianna steared at the ground "SHUT UP DIANA OR I WILL RE-ARRANGE YOUR FACE " " Like hell you would ! " Caine stepped in. Diana Smurked , She stood up and walked over to Lily.. " DIANA , Drake tryed to raced over to Diana but Caine punched Drake in the gut . Drake bent over in pain if anyone had a painful ounch apart from Drake ...It was Caine. "Dont touch my girlfriend okay..." Caine whispered.

Diana walked over to Lily and whispered " Your the lucky girl Lily" Looked at Lily and giggled then walked over to Caine grabbed his hand and walked off. Lily Steared at Drake , they made eye contact for about 30 seconds she dropped her tray she was holding and tryed to run Drake was recovered by this time and sprinted after her .. LILY ! Wait up . He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her , then picked her up and put her over his shoulders and walked off she soon gave in because the pain was unbearable to kick and scream anymore . Drake walked Lily too an empty closet in a desurted part of the school opened the door walked in put Lily on the ground slowly and gently closing the door and standing infront of it so no matter how hard she tryed in her state she wouldn't make it out. "What did Diana mean Drake? " "Diana knows nothing okay.

Jesus you think everything is about you ? Don't you ..?"Drake sneered. Then why did you come after me ? It could of been anything that Diana told me so obviously its about me , Drake why didn't you just tell me instead of hurting me , if thats your way of getting a my attention , you sick , pathetic" Lily began to collect tears in her eyes , It hurt Drake hearing that from the girl he liked , the girl he wouldn't hurt . Drake steared at the ground. " I Did it so i wouldn't like you, i genrally dont like the girls i mess up " Drake said in a weak voice. " ARE. .ME. Lily cried letting her tears show. Lily was weak she couldn't hold the tears back she started to feel very light headed . Drake Bend down to her Level. And steared her right in the eyes. "Sorry" "FOR WHAT, The you liking it part , Or the HITTING me and nearly KILLING Me part crying and shouting at the same time. She looked down her tears hitting the floor , Drake looked away he didn't wanna hear this. He needed to hit somthing pronto. He wanted to hit Lily for what she was saying . He felt vonrable and he didnt like it . He stood up and punched the wall and screamed and knelt back down . WHAT THE HELL DRAKE ! Lily shouted ; sorry he mumbled its a habbit. Atleast i didn't hit you aye. He smurked. And looked up at Lily , Her tears dissappeard and they looked in to eachothers eyes and both had a connection Lily quickly looked at Drakes hand and grabbed it 'Ouch" Drake exclaimed"Ohh sorry" Lily replyed, They both looked up and looked at each other again and lent in to kiss one another , they kissed for the third time , this time it was both Drake and Lily having a part on it not Drake forcing himself upon her . There kiss began passionate Drake grabbd Lily around her waist and pulled her closer. And closer . There was banging at the door .. It was Brianna finally heard them shouting from down the hall where she was looking violently for Lily . She didn't want her onlyish friend to die . Espacilly by Drakes hands. Lily stopped Kissing Drake and they up with there heads together looking at eachother , the moment was absolute perfection. It's alright Brianna Lily called out. " Do you need me Brianna shouted back " Nope im fine . Okay im going to wait for you down the hall a bit .. "Okay , Sweet. Lily kissed Drake one last time and tryed to stand up , she almost fell down Drake caught her . and stood her up . Come to the Cafe at 11:30 no one is there i want to take you some where . Okay Lily replied. Stole one last kiss and opened the door and hobbeld out.


	8. A date merwin?

Chapter 8 !

Its the weekend so im trying to write more the 2-3 chapters :) I Hope you guys are liking what im doing with the story rate and review ! :)

Brianna limped over and tryed to catch up with the dancing singing Lily, It hurt Lily to dance and sing but she didnt care one bit. She was finally getting somewhere and it wasn't hell ; at least Lily doesn't know that...

Drake got up and smiled to himself "Well done " Drake he told himself he laughed a little and made his way to his dorm. Diana and Caine got a fright when Drake walked in Diana leaped of Caine and jumped up from Caine's bed. ' Seriously Merwin' Caine complained ' oh shut up im not going to be here for long anyway , so be happy Soren' Drake said with a massive smurk on his face. Drake went over to his chest of draws and got out some of his good clothes meaning his dark blue deniem jeans and a black long sleeved top you would were to a fancy dinner with a collor and everything.

Diana went up to Drake and looked in his eyes , and put her hands flat on his muscular chest. Stealing his clothes suductivly . Dancing around the room then returning to Caine's bed lying out the clothes seeing what he choose. Drake awkwardly standing there looking at the ground.. "Ohh this is for Lily isnt it ?" Diana spoke up ."So what if it is , its not like you care anyway " Drake sneered. "Did you score Drake" Caine eager to know. Drake walked over to Diana and snatched his clothes back walked in to the bathroom and got changed and looked in the mirror too see if he had anything wrong with his face..

He grabbed a bandage and wrapped it tightly around his what-he-thought-was-broken hand. And simply walked out out of the dorm ,"I Wonder what hes doing" Diana said between kissing Caine . "You seem intreeged Diana, Too much for my liking anyway" Caine said not showing any emotion flow though his voice. " Oh c'mon Caine, Lets see what little Drakey is up too " Diana said looking at Caine. She kissed him and walked off and sat on Drakes bed patting next to her. "Caine stood up and went over to Diana and stood directly oppisite her looking down at her he put his hands on the oppiste sides of her waist , "Oh fine" There heads slowly getting closer to eachothers. "What did you have in mind , And straight after your with me for tonight , screw the rules " Caine said nearly whispering to Diana. "Well .. Diana Chuckeld.. We Can ...

Lily jumping all over the place, it was 10:30 when she calmed down and it sunk in what she was acctually doing. ..With..._WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING_. Lily screamed, Brianna was so confused ,Lily didn't tell Brianna when she came out of the closet. " What's going on ? What were you thinking Tell meee TELL Meee! "Brianna don't freak out or anything , But i like him .. Alot. Im going on a date with .. " She couldn't finish the sentence with out shocking the day lights out of Lily herself. Lily limped over to her bed and collapsed on her bed screaming into her pillow. Then in a split second she asked " What's the time Brianna ? "Its uhh 10:50 , CRAAAP !" Lily shouted " WHAT WHAT WHAT ! LILY TELL ME ! " Brianna despritly wanted to know ! . " Lily grabbed one of her black dresses from the closet and ran into the bathroom and threw it on as fast as she could , then ran out grabbed her plain black high-heels and threw on foundation and smokey eyes shadow for getting ready in half an hour she looked amazing... Beautiful she nearly covered all of her cuts and bruises on her face .

And ran out saying " Im going on a date with Drake don't follow me okay" " Brianna almost fainted from what she heard or she thought she heard . She walked over to her bed and gave up , Lily was a lost cause... Well Brianna thought she was for even associating with Drake on her own terms. Lily ran down stairs it was 20 past 11 when she got down there . Drake was there standing there. Lily tided herself up and walked over to Drake. "Umm Hey" Lily said nervously . Diana and Caine were by the Cafe door trying to listen in but they couldn't really make out what they were saying they were talking too quitley. "Come with me " Drake said kindly . " Oh um, Last time you said that you dragged me too a closet" Lily said dissapointedly .. Drake grabbed Lily's hand and walked her to where he wanted her to go without no hisitation . "Shit there coming our way run Caine god-dammit" Caine and Diana ran around the corner still having Lily and Drake in view.

Lily and Drake walked to the center of the school . Nobody walked the halls at night so he knew that no one would see Lily and himself . He took her to a room completely made out of glass but it had no roof . He had his ipod in his poket grabbed it and looked at the time 11:35 wow he thought it had been like 1 minute. He was sadly mistaken . Drake opened the door leading to this room made of glass of was about 10 meters by 10 meters with a few small tress it was pretty much a out side room in the middle of the school .Drake asked Lily to sit on a bench that was there it nearly right in the middle of the outside room. "Soooo...Drake..Uhh what was this about? "You look hot tonight *Cough* you seem really nice. "Nice save Merwin" Lily laughed. Diana and Caine snuck around so Drake and Lily didn't see the two Coats spyes..


	9. Is this true?

I'm so sorry that it has been months ! and months ! I Have been super busy ! i will start updating more regularly now!

Caine looked over to Diana, who is steering at the Lily and Drake, Caine grabbed Diana's shoulder and turned her around.. Diana what is this really about? What do you mean Diana snapped at Caine . I Mean you look at Drake like there is something you want from him, what is it Diana? It's starting to irritate me. Shut it Soren there coming our way, now move Diana shoving Caine out of the way...

So I really enjoyed tonight... said Lily steering at the floor not sure wither to make eye contact or not..

Drake smirked "I did too" replying with some sort of laugh mixed in to his words. Drake stopped at looked at Lily, Drake grabbed her hand and played with her hand moving his fingers in twine with hers, they looked up at each other, that moment for them was a turning point. Drake heard a noise coming from over by the lockers.. Drake automatically dropped Lily's Hand and walked over to where the noise had came from, just to see Diana and Caine there spying on the date between Drake and Lily.

What the hell are you doing here, Drake lifted Caine up by the collar, "get the hell out of here now" Drake started to get angry. "Calm down Drakey "said Diana "Drake! " Lily shouted out as quietly as she could, "where are you ?"

Drake bought his attention back to Caine and his plus one "Tell anyone about tonight and I will kill you, I'm not even kidding, Drake dropped Caine to the floor .  
>"Coming" Drake shouted at Lily only after remembering that they were out after hours. When Drake finally reached Lily she was waiting getting concerned. Drake just pushed pasted her like it was no big deal muttering random words. "Uhh, Drake where are you going?"Lily said dazed and confused. "The hell away from you" Drake said with anger in his voice. "What did I do?!" She called back<p>

"Everything, you didn't do enough, Drake turned around and looked at Lily "You tried to make me someone I'm not or ever will be" as he said that to Lily's face and watching her eyes turn glassy, Drake turned around and made his way back to his dorm, leaving Lily standing there and she wept for the Drake that spent the night with.

Caine and Diana walked passed Lily "shut up .. You wont get any where with Drake, he would only date some one like me, and we all know it" Diana smirked to herself thinking she was all high and mighty.  
>"I Mean he needs someone to tell him what to do and let him do what he wants" Diana continues<br>Caine stears at Diana "What the hell Diana" "You know its true Soren" she sneers back "To you maybe.." as Caine raises his voice "Yeah it is the truth" "Whatever Diana" Caine storms off in anger "Looks like its just us Lily, Diana looked up and down at her in some what disgust, "stay the hell away from Drake, he loves me and he always has and always will, I'm what he needs not some stupid weak pathetic girl" she smirks to herself and begins to walk off down the corridoor "you can't have your cake and eat it too" Lily murmers just enough Diana can hear her.  
>Lily steps back a bit and raises her voice and yells at Diana " Whatever, you dont know what he wants or needs Diana, you know nothing about him like you claim to know"<br>"I Know that he loves me, and has for many years.. Wait.. No, He hasn't she chuckles to herself "Oh wait if I'm correct you love him Drake, don't you Diana.. But never had the guts to admit it, and your only dating Caine to get back at him for hurting you or whatever when you told him ..otherwise you wouldn't be doing this" Lily said in a sudden realisation, by this time Diana and Lily were so close they could feel there breath on one anothers face.  
>"You're the wreak one Diana" All of a sudden SLAP. "What the HELL DIANA" Lily stepped back a few steps to catch her footing "Bitch, You come here and say and just speak your mouth Diana was yelling, nearly waking the entire school YOUR WRONG LILY, Learn your place" Before Lily could even say another word Diana quicky punches her right in the cheek bone.<br>"Whatever Loser" Diana scoffs and walks back to her dorm..

THE NEXT DAY

Diana, Drake and Caine walk past Lily in the corridoor, Drake sees the fresh purple bruise on Lily's cheek bone.  
>Drake grabs Lily by the upper arm, making her drop all of her belongings and pulls her away and around a corner. " What the hell happend to you? " Nothing Lily replyed shyly trying to get past Drake put he corned her against the wall by putting his palms flat against the wall by either side of her head. " No, Who did this. " " No one Drake, I walked into something" as Lily spoke those words she knew that he wouldn't beileve it.<br>"Thats bullshit and you know it.. Was it Caine? Lily?" "No, it wasn't Caine. Would you expect him to do something like this?" She tryed to look up at Drake but could'nt "Was it one of your roomates?" Drake replied almost in a caring tone.  
>"No she replyed again" "Who Was it Lily, Im getting impatient here" His voice starting to get violent again.<p>

"Was it Diana Lily? Seriously, I won't do anything that I'll regret. I Just want to know"  
>The silence of Lily's answer confirmed that it was true, that Diana was the one responsible for Lily's bruise.<br>Drake lifts his firsts and smacks them against either side of Lily's head before boucing off the wall and charging for Diana.

"WHAT THE HECK DIANA. WHY DID YOU HIT HER, WHAT THE F***!

"She's not right for you Drake" Diana running her hands down Drakes torso.  
>'Why now Diana, after I'm finally moving on?" Drake almost whispered to her. "Because who wants to admit to being in love with a Phycopath?" Drake was so confused her turned around to hit the door frame as Diana walked up to Drake as he started to turn back around and kissed him. The kiss became more passionate, Drake picked Diana up with her legs wrapped around Drakes torso. Diana kissing his neck looked up at Lily was standing there shell shocked. She carried on making her way back up to Drakes lips. The kissed deepend. Lily was un-able to move because she couldn't comprehend what was going on. Drake turned around and started to back himself up against a wall to support himself whilst holding Diana. Drake started to kiss Diana neck instead. Lily let out a small and suttle yelp which alerted Drake. He opened his eyes to see Lily standing there oppiste him standing at the doorway. Lily dropped her things and ran down the corridoor whilst trying to wipe the tears coming from her eyes.<p> 


	10. Authors note D

Hey guys, I don't think I'm going to continue with this story on this website. I have started new stories on a website called Wattpad. I don't know weither I can tell you the exact story because I don't want this note to be taken down. But my username is thelightsarebright ;D I do regualrish stuff on there. So you can check it out. I might make a few chapters to finish the story off. I But otherwise I might just leave it. Sorry that I havn't updated in months. I know I said I would update regulary but plans change. Weh. Anyway, check me out or tweet me or whatevers ;D. Okay! Thanks for the reviews and whatnot guys! Later ;D


End file.
